


The Princess's Lesbian Gangbang

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Barbara Dunkelman was going to be going to a convention as Princess Peach. But as she got ready she became the Princess of a special party with her as the star.This story is a work of fiction I do not know this woman.This story is a payback story for FreelancerD44.





	The Princess's Lesbian Gangbang

Barbara Dunkelman was dressed as Princess Peach for a convention. She had decided to come to this as Princess Peach. It was something she always wanted to do. So she was smiling at her reflection in the mirror of the ladies room. She looked really good and blew her reflection a kiss when she was done. That was when four women walked into the ladies room. They were all cute and Barbara couldn’t help but notice their curves.

She wished that she looked half as good as them. “What are you looking at little girl?” one of them asked with a smile looking at her. “Um, I was just admiring your curves. Maybe if I had them I could fill this costume out a little better.” Barbara said with a smile. “You like our curves? How would you like a better look at them?” one of them asked as they started to slowly take their tops. Barbara was frozen as she watched all three of these women slowly remove there tops.

She didn’t know what to do. They were hot but she didn’t feel like she could just have random bathroom sex. She looked a little uneasy as she saw them take off their bras too. “What you wanted to admire our curves? Now you don’t want to see us like this?” one of them said with a smile. “It’s not that it’s just-” she couldn’t finish her sentence because one of them kissed her.

She wasn’t sure about this but this kiss was getting her all hot and bothered. So when she felt one of them trying to find the zipper to her costume she welcomed it. She still wasn’t sure about this but she couldn’t deny that her body wanted this. They pushed her onto the counter of the ladies room sink after they took off her costume that left her in her bra and panties. She still didn’t know if she wanted this. But the next thing the girls did made any doubts that she had leave her mind and all she wanted was these lovely ladies to do everything that they could to make her cum.

They tore off her panties and one by one dove tongue first into her pussy. “Fuck.” Barbara moaned as each of them taking turns lapping away at her pussy. She knew that there were four of them but their tongues swapped out so fast that she didn’t know which one was lapping away. “Oooo.” she moaned as her head snapped backward. She was loving their tongues. But she needed more than just their tongues.

That’s when the first women that had walked through the bathroom door pulled her closer to the edge of the counter and lifted a leg and placed next to her. Each girl had removed their pants and underwear while they were swapping out who was lapping away at her pussy. “I’m your first of your eye candy.” the blonde said as she started to rub their pussies together. “Fuck.” Barbara moaned as she felt them merging into one.

The girl that was fucking her was really enjoying it too. “This bitch is already making me cum.” she moaned as she squirted her juices onto her lover. The other girls jumped on Barbara when she climbed off enjoying the flavor of their friend on the woman that had been admiring their curves just a few seconds before. The next two girls came up to Barbara and pulled her down to the floor of the ladies room. One mounted her lower half and started to gyrate their pussies together.

The other sat down on there new lover and made her eat her out. “Oh fuck.” the woman that was getting her pussy eaten moaned. “She that good?” the one grinding their pussies together asked with a smile. Like the girl that had cum before them, she found that this woman while may not have thought about this she was a natural at making women cum for her. It had only been a few seconds but she was already feeling her orgasm building.

“You ladies haven’t eaten me this good.” she moaned as the one that was getting fucked came too. The two girls that hadn’t cum yet than lapped the juices of their friend just as they had done for the first who was now fully dressed again and playing lookout making sure that no one came into the ladies while they were still working on their little Princess Peach that was starting to moan softly as she felt their tongue all over her lower half.

“I’m next.” the last girl moaned as she climbed on to their Princess. “Fuck.” she moaned as she felt their pussies touch for the first time. “She’s good at making women cum, isn’t she? FUCK!!!!” the girl getting eaten asked then her head snapped back as she too came for their Princess’s tongue. She slowly crawled off her. But the before she could really catch her breath. The one that she was fucking leaned down and started to clean what juices didn’t enter her mouth.

“You ladies know how to treat a Princess.” Barbara moaned as she got a chance to breathe for the first time since the girl sat on her face said. She was smiling and happy. All doubts were gone she loved her ladies for walking into the ladies room right then. She wanted to make this last one cum too. “You are our fucking Princess. Emphasis on the FUCKING.” the other two girls said watching their friend as she rode her. They have dressed again. And Barbara loved how to the world it didn’t even look like they had just fucked.

“FUCK!!!!” the girl screamed as she came. “Keep it quite Candy. There is this really overweight male Wonder Woman out there right now.” the one at the door said taking a peak when “Candy” came for their Princess. “Really? A MALE Wonder Woman?” one of the girls asked astounded by that. Before she knew it the last lover she had was dressed. The four of them were getting ready to leave the bathroom and her life.

“WAIT,” Barbara said getting up she looked and smelt like sex. “I want this again sometime. Can I get your numbers?” she asked with a small smile. “Sure babe.” the leader said pulling out her phone and handing it to their Princess who sent herself a text with the number of the phone. “Bye babe,” she said giving her a light kiss. Then the four of them left the room and she was still standing there naked. But she was so happy that she had decided to dress as Princess Peach for this convention. “Best decision ever,” she said looking at her reflection.


End file.
